


Death By Freezing

by Ophelia Coelridge (daemonluna)



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-19
Updated: 2000-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonluna/pseuds/Ophelia%20Coelridge





	Death By Freezing

Ray stood at the window, forehead against the grimy pane. Fraser didn't ask. Only Stella left that telltale defeated slump to his shoulders, and that bruised tightness around his eyes.

"It's like snow, y'see?"

"What is, Ray?"

"All white and fluffy and--"

Cold.

"--pure, but when it hits the ground, wham, nothing but brown slush," he said flatly. "Don't ever fall in love, Frase. It's hell."

Fraser knew better. Snow was white. And heavy. And cold. First it burned, then it numbed, then you felt nothing and you died.

Inside, the two men stood frozen in silence. Outside, it snowed.


End file.
